The Story Of Us
by SilverSerenity
Summary: ! Complete ! !New and Improved! Serena finds Darien with another. Hops on an one-way ticket flight to Chicago and finds out she's gonna have a baby all in the same week. Geee I wonder what's gonna happen on the sidelines??? Read and Review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The New and Improved "The Story Of Us"

DC: Don't Own Sailor Moon

AN: Ok If You read "The Story Of Us" before, it's a lot different now so don't go away just yet. Now the magic of this story before kinda left me **_and you_** in the dark so I've decided to scrap it. Now I have a totally different layout and story form. This is basically the ups and downs of a relationship. Now I've read a lot of stories and some of those story ideas maybe be visual in this story but don't hold it against me. Well I'm going to try this story one more time and I want you to tell me what you think. Should I keep it or scrap it all together. Other news. My Story "The Mistress Of The Dark" was originally under two parts but because I was updating and getting no new reviews I decide the problem might be that the summary of part 2 had no clue as to what the story was about so I've put them altogether under one part. I think that's all so let me start writing. 

Serena sat at her desk waiting to get home to Darien. They weren't married ***yet*** but they were going out to dinner and she was hoping he'd pop the question. Serena Quinn

A reporter for the New York Times and a storywriter. This whole terrorist thing was frenzy at the office and she was tired of writing stories on it. She had told her boss that she had already done a month's worth and if she had to write about another poor family or dead person she was going to quit. The boss was Ami Anderson and she was very understanding so she assigned Rei Grant to the story. Serena now reported Anthrax cases. Like it was any better but Serena didn't complain since Anthrax stories didn't run everyday. Oh she just hoped Darien would pop the question and soon. She wasn't going to be young forever. She had to strike while the iron was hot. Children was that iron. She was in her prime and she wanted children. Darien's Children that is even if she had to do it without him knowing. Now she didn't want to trap him in a marriage just because she got pregnant with his kid. Now if she was a greedy little *itch then she might but she wasn't. She was being offered a position as a news anchor in Chicago and if Darien didn't commit soon she just might take it. They had already got her a ticket that she could use anytime. She kept it in her purse. Now Serena had a rich background and her father was already willing to get her an apartment with furniture and everything if she just said the word. Sometimes people would tell her that Darien was just after her money but most of the time they were jealous of her for having Darien. Now it's not that Darien didn't have any money, he made good money as an auto-mechanic but he was also pursuing his education. He was in school to be a pediatrician and he would make better money. Now Serena didn't really have that money. She was to inherit it after she was married for ten years with at least two offspring by the same man. Now her father wanted her to have the money but he wanted her to have a family to spend it on like he did. But he was on her beck and call if she needed money so she wasn't worried about money. She was writing a story on the Toys For Tots thing. It wasn't a very long story but she was supposed to write something. Serena had already packed a bag so when she did take the trip to check out the Chicago station she would be prepared. She looked at the clock. Almost time to go. Just another half-an-hour and she would be home free.

Darien unlocked his door to find it wasn't locked. 'Serena must be home' He thought. He opened the door to find a candlelight dinner set out and chicken in the oven but no Serena. He smelt the faint scent of vanilla, Serena's perfume, and he saw a trail of rose petals. 'Hmmm what's she up to' he thought. He was taking her to the starlight room where he was going to propose to her. He followed the trail to the bedroom where the door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open and had a cocky grin on his face as he leaned against the doorframe but it wasn't Serena that greeted him. "What the hell! Beryl Harper! What are you doing! Get off my bed! Put some clothes on! Close Your Legs!" Screamed Darien. "Oh Darien, don't play hard to get. I know you want me" Beryl Purred. Beryl crawled over to him and wrapped her fingers around his belt buckle as she undid it. Darien tried to push her away but she was persistent. Just then a door opened and shut and he heard her angelic voice call out and he knew that his life was over. "Darien I thought we were going out to eat-" said Serena as she approached the bedroom and halted at the sight in front of her. "Oh My God" said Serena as she bolted from the room. "Serena it's not what you think" said Darien but to late she had already ran out the front door but she had stopped in the closet first. But in a strange sense Darien knew that he had lost her all because of Beryl. He would hate her forever. Serena was probably going to her fathers place. He would give her time to cool down then maybe she'd let him explain. But first he had to get rid of Beryl, a customer who had hit on him and she must have thought that he liked her. But all things together he felt that his life was over.

Serena hailed a cab. "To the airport please," said Serena. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Ami had let her off early and she only came home to find Darien with some woman she didn't even know. Well at least it wasn't a friend of hers he was sleeping with. She wondered how long it had been going on. Maybe the girls were right. That he was just using her for her money. Her heart was broken and soon hardened at the thought of what he had done to her. She wouldn't allow any man back into her heart now and Darien Shields was the cause.

 Serena walked through the metal detectors with no problems. When she finally got to the desk she was close to tears but she had to hold them back. "How may I help you?" said the attendant. "Um I have a ticket to Chicago that I can use anytime and I want to use it now" said Serena. "You're in luck we have one seat left in first class. Would you like to take it?" asked the attendant. "Yes that's fine," said Serena as the woman stamped her ticket. Serena headed to the boarding area. Finally she was on the plane. She was lucky to grab her bag for this trip. After the plane took off she couldn't hold it inside anymore. She was balling in tears. The lady beside her looked concerned. "What are you crying over?" said the lady. "Nothing" said Serena. "Nothing doesn't seem like nothing to me. I'm Rita Jenson," said Rita. "Serena Quinn" said Serena. "Now tell me what's wrong," said Rita. Serena had to tell somebody. Why not this nice woman. "I came home from work early only to find my boyfriend with someone." Said Serena between sobs. "When did this happen" said Rita. "A few hours ago. I found them and hopped on the first plane to Chicago. I have a job offering there as a news anchor" said Serena "You're that Serena Quinn?" asked Rita. "Huh" said Serena. "I'm Rita your co host on the news," said Rita. "Anyways, you didn't even give him a chance to explain." Asked Rita. "Explain!!! She had her hand down his pants," said Serena. "Here's my number. I want you to have dinner with me and my husband Andrew one day now that we are going to be hosting together. I hope we become really good friends," said Rita as the plane landed.

Serena checked into her hotel room and headed right to the phone. She dialed her father's number. "Hello" said Ken. "Dad" said Serena Meekly. "Baby, what's wrong" asked Ken and Serena told him the whole story. "Well I'm going to take this job and I won't be coming back at least not for a while." Said Serena. "I'm gonna get you that apartment I promised you with furniture and new clothes. I won't let this ruin your life," said Ken. "Ok daddy. I gotta go ok." Said Serena "Bye-bye sweetie" said Ken "Bye daddy" said Serena as she hung up the phone and she lay down and cried in her pillow.

Darien dialed Ken Quinn's number because Serena hadn't called him yet. "Hello" said Ken "Hello Ken" said Darien "That's Mr. Quinn to you Shields. Why'd you call here? I know what you did to my daughter and I'm going to let you know that because of you she went to Chicago to take that Job and she isn't coming back. Goodbye and good riddance" said Ken and he hung up. "Serena's gone," said Darien to himself and that feeling he had before just got stronger.

*******************************************

Ok what do you think? Is this better than before? Should I continue? You be the judge! Ok I have something to ask you. I was reading this story and since FF.Net took away favorite stories I don't know what story it was but I really want to see if it's updated but I don't know the title. It was about Darien dumped Serena and then Serena learned she was pregnant and then she met Seiya and they got married and she had a son named Endy by Darien and Seiya learned that Serena wasn't the perfect angel he thought she was because she wasn't a virgin and he abuses her. Well if you know wha story that is than please tell me cause I'm dying to read it some more. Oh Yeah Please Review Me!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Story of Us

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I've been extra good this year Santa!

Darien sat back in his chair. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain himself. But why should she. Many times He'd turned her away. He'd been making her hang on to this petty relationship for too long. He should have asked her to be his wife a long time ago and now he was too late. He had lost her. But he wasn't going to let her go without being able to explain himself in some way. He knew, he'd write her a letter and get her sister Mina to send it to her. Mina liked him as a friend and she always said that no matter what happened between Serena and him that they'd always be friends. He got out his pencil and paper and pondered what to say.

Dear Serena,

            I know that what has happened between us, in your eyes can never be fixed. If only you had stayed I could have explained myself. Beryl Harper was a customer of mine. I rotated her tires for her and she tried constantly to flirt with me and I ignored her. I don't know how she got the wrong idea. That fateful day you left, I came home and the door was unlocked and there was a candlelight dinner prepared and a trail of rose petals that led to our bedroom and I followed, expecting that you had come home early but you had not and Beryl trapped me into looking like something was going on and there wasn't, you have to believe me. She's a psycho and she was trying to undo my pants when you walked in and I was trying to push her away but she had to firm a grip. You just ran out and never looked back. I regret not running after you but I figured that would just make it worse so I stayed. I expected that you'd go to your father's and when you didn't call me I called him and he informed me of the news. Believe me I did nothing wrong. I was faithful to you and if anyone wronged in this situation it was I for not going after you. I love you Serena, with all my heart. I love you now and forever, I will never stop. I only hope you can forgive me and come back to me. I know I don't deserve but my heart won't let you go. Ever since the first time I saw you I can never forget the way you smiled and made my heart beat. Please come back to me.

                                                                                                                           Love and forgive me,

                                                                                                                                                         Darien

Darien put the letter in an envelope and called Mina. He asked her to meet him at the Coffee Shoppe. "Hello Mina" said Darien. "Hi" said Mina. "I know you think I cheated on Serena but I didn't and I've a favor to ask of you," said Darien. "I don't believe that you cheated on Serena, you loved her to much. What's the favor?" asked Mina. "I have a letter that I wrote Serena in hopes that she'll come back to me and I know her father will never give me her address but I know you'll have it" said Darien. "You want me to send your letter and make her think it's from me," said Mina. "Please" said Darien. "I'll do it only because I love to play match maker," said Mina as she took the letter and walked out of the restaurant. Darien leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. Soon Serena would come back to him, he could only hope.

Serena looked at the address one more time to make sure she had got it right. The Jensen's lived at 5343 Old Ave. She knocked on the door but she didn't have a chance because Rita opened up before her hand was in the air. "You made it," said Rita. "I almost couldn't find the place," said Serena. "Well I'm glad you did," said Rita. "This place is beautiful," said Serena. "Yeah it's ok. I want you to meet my husband Andrew. Andrew this is my new Co-Anchor on the Chicago News." Said Rita. "Nice to meet you" said Andrew. "Likewise" said Serena. "Well whose ready to eat" said Rita? "Great I'm Starved" said Serena. By Desert Serena had eaten like a pig and she was still hungry. "My God Serena, you eat like a pregnant woman," said Andrew and the whole table got quiet. Serena dropped her fork and got pale as a ghost. "Oh dear, you don't think you could be do you" asked Rita. "I –I don't know:" said Serena. "Would you like me to make you an appointment Serena?" asked Andrew. "He's a doctor," said Rita. "Yes Please" said Serena.

Serena hated waiting rooms. "Serena Quinn" said the receptionist. "Yes"-said Serena. "Go right in" said the receptionist. "Serena" said Andrew. "Well" said Serena. "Please sit down," said Andrew. "Oh God" said Serena. "You are indeed pregnant. Almost a month" said Andrew. Serena placed her head in her hands. "Shouldn't the father know" said Andrew. "He doesn't deserve to know," said Serena bitterly.

Serena unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside. It smelt new. She was glad her dad had gotten her a two-bedroom apartment. She was going to wait to break the news to her family because she knew Mina would tell Darien and then she'd never be able to get rid of him. Knowing him he'd suggest abortion but she wasn't going to take that path. Hey she'd always said she wanted to have Darien's child. Well now here was her chance.

AN: Well I still haven't gotten any reviews. What does this mean? Please Review Me. I realize that some people just don't take the time anymore now that you have to click a button but please, it gives the writer inspiration.

Sorry If It's to short for your likings!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Story Of Us

DC: I don't own sailor moon but I do own a few movies^^

Mina wrote Serena's new address on the envelope and put her return address. Mina hoped Serena would read it and come back.

Serena was starting her job tonight but decided to check her mail first if she got any. There was a letter from Mina. She opened it.

Dear Serena,

            Don't throw this letter away. Read it please!

                                                       Mina

There was another letter. It read:

Dear Serena,

            I know that what has happened between us, in your eyes can never be fixed. If only you had stayed I could have explained myself. Beryl Harper was a customer of mine. I rotated her tires for her and she tried constantly to flirt with me and I ignored her. I don't know how she got the wrong idea. That fateful day you left, I came home and the door was unlocked and there was a candlelight dinner prepared and a trail of rose petals that led to our bedroom and I followed, expecting that you had come home early but you had not and Beryl trapped me into looking like something was going on and there wasn't, you have to believe me. She's a psycho and she was trying to undo my pants when you walked in and I was trying to push her away but she had to firm a grip. You just ran out and never looked back. I regret not running after you but I figured that would just make it worse so I stayed. I expected that you'd go to your father's and when you didn't call me I called him and he informed me of the news. Believe me I did nothing wrong. I was faithful to you and if anyone wronged in this situation it was I for not going after you. I love you Serena, with all my heart. I love you now and forever, I will never stop. I only hope you can forgive me and come back to me. I know I don't deserve but my heart won't let you go. Ever since the first time I saw you I can never forget the way you smiled and made my heart beat. Please come back to me.

                                                                                                                           Love and forgive me,

                                                                                                                                                         Darien

Serena didn't know what to do. Did she believe him or not. Does she go back? Does she tell him he's going to be a father? No she decided. She didn't have much dignity left and she wasn't going to go back. Maybe one day she'd tell him but not now. She stuck the envelope in her pocketbook and headed down to the station. She was about half an hour early but to her relief, Rita was already there. "So how are you holding up" asked Rita? "I'm ok, I'm kind of happy I'm pregnant. But, I got a letter" said Serena and she hands it to Rita. "Do you believe him?" said Rita. "I do" said Serena. "So what are you going to do" asked Rita? "I'm going to stay here. Maybe one day I'll go back but not now. I'm still confused and I don't know if I believe him 100%." Said Serena. "But he deserves to know" said Rita. "My decision is final" said Serena as she took the letter and walked to her table. "And Rita don't you dare try to get up with him" said Serena. "I respect your decision and I won't go against your wishes." Said Rita. "Thank-you" said Serena.

7 months later 

Serena was sitting at her desk. She had been feeling like she had the flu for the past 2 days. " And today in the local news-….We have-…." Says Serena. "Serena are you alright" asks Rita? "Rita, my water just broke," said Serena calmly. "But you're a month early" said Rita. "Hey it can happen," said Serena. "Rita, I need to get to a hospital," said Serena. "Um Jessie, Mike, can you take over" asked Rita? The two nodded and walked over as Rita help Serena up. Rita looks into the camera and says "We're having a baby!"

5 years later

"Serena, Rita, you've been offered a position at CNN in New York City. Serena, I believe that's where you came from. "Said Lita, Their boss. "You've got tickets to go check it out and Serena; you might want to visit your family. "Rita, you can stay with me and Rini at my parents if you want to." Said Serena as they walked to their cars. "Sure, I guess I can check it out but I don't know if Andrew would want to move" said Rita as she unlocked her car door. "Serena, you know what you have to do once get to NYC." Said Rita. "I'm going to write him a letter like he wrote me" said Serena. "And if he wants to be a part of our lives, then he'll contact me." Finished Serena. "Alright Serena. See you at the airport" said Rita.

AN: Sorry if it was short and rushed. It's just that I want to start a new chapter with this next part. I might only have 1 or 2 more chapters for this story. I hope so anyways but you know me. Well Review Me!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: You know I've had this chapter done since last year and I just didn't post it. SORRY!!! DON"T KILL ME!!!

The Story Of Us

Chapter four

DC: I do not own Sailor Moon but…. Dear Santa!!!

Serena, Rita, and Rini got off the plane. They looked around for a sign that said "Rini" since there were probably other Quinn's here. 

"There they are" said Serena 

"Is this my little granddaughter?" asked Ken

Serena squeezed Rini's hand and Rini ran forward and wrapped her arms around Ken's neck. Serena knew that Ken was sad as was Serena but Ken took it worst. About 2 years ago, Irene, Serena's mother passed away from cancer. Ken needed his family.

"Daddy, this is Rita, my best friend." Said Serena

"Nice to meet you Rita" said Ken as they shook hands. "Now lets get you settled in" said Ken as they left the airport.

Darien sighed. He watched the whole scene. Serena didn't even ask about him. Even worse, Ken called that little girl granddaughter so Serena must have met someone after him. She could even be married for all he knew. Well he was sorta in a relationship too. His sister Rei had hooked him up with someone named Ann. She was head over heels in love with him but he didn't feel anything towards her. He hadn't slept with her yet but he knew she wanted him. He hadn't been with anyone since Serena. It was obvious that Serena had forgot all about him so why shouldn't he forget her. He tried to forget but every time he was thinking of going all the way with Ann, he just heard her laugh and he fell in love with her all over again. What if the child she had had no father? If she let him would he be able to play daddy to her or would he want just Serena? Since Darien had never been in that situation he didn't know. He sighed and headed home.

Serena sat back in the car thinking.

"Watch are you thinking about sport," asked Ken

"You haven't called me sport in a long time." Said Serena 

"Well you were my sport. Your sister was just a cheerleader. That's not a sport in my opinion. But you played soccer, softball, basketball, and were on the swim team. Why you would have played football if they would have let you." Said Ken

Serena laughed. "That was a long time ago. I'm thinking of how I should tell Darien about his daughter." Said Serena  

"Tell him. Why are you gonna tell him? All he did was break your heart," said Ken.

"He deserves to know daddy" said Serena. "Wouldn't you want to know if you had a child" asked Serena?

"Well fortunately I was there when my daughters were born" said Ken.

"Well when his daughter was born he was probably grieving over me" said Serena.

"What do you mean?" asked Ken

"Daddy, he didn't do it. He was set up. He never cheated on me and one of my big mistakes was not coming back." Said Serena.

"Are you still in love with him?" asked Ken

"I don't know" said Serena "I haven't seen him in almost six years. He's probably married and had his own family by now" 

"You know for some reason, when you didn't come back, Mina was all upset. She's like I failed this time" said Ken

"She was trying to play match maker daddy between me and Darien and when I didn't rush back, she thought she lost her touch." Said Serena 

"She looks just like you Serena" said Ken "If only your mother were here to see her"

"I wish she were here too so she could what to do. But you know daddy, she's always here in spirit only your faith can see if you believe enough." Said Serena.

"We're home" said Ken "Now this is supposed to be a secret but I think Mina is planning something"

"Thanks for the warning daddy" said Serena "Come on Rini, let's go meet your Aunt Mina"

They all get out of the car. Serena laughs at Rita's face as she stares in awe at the site of Serena's home.

"I told you I was rich" said Serena 

"Well I should say so" said Rita

"Is this your house mommy?" asked Rini

"A long time ago it was but then I moved out and moved in with your daddy" said Serena 

"And then he screwed around on her" said Ken

"Daddy! Stop saying that" said Serena.

Ken opens the door.

"SURPRISE!!!!" said a room full of people.

They scared Rini and she cowered behind her mother.

"Hi guys!" said Serena "Thanks for the party. This is Rini, my little girl. And this is my best friend that I met in Chicago. Her name is Rita." "She's married to a doctor" whispered Serena

Some one taps Serena on the shoulder

"Mina!" says Serena as starts to hug her but something stops her. "Whoa! What is this" asks Serena as she pats Mina's belly.

"I'm Pregnant Serena!" says Mina

"I can see that" says Serena "By who"

Mina starts to tear

"Mina, Mina what's wrong?" asked Serena 

"Melvin Finster" cried Mina

"What's wrong with him" asked Serena 

"He died on our honeymoon. He had a heart attack right after, right after, you know" cried Mina

"After you had sex" asked Serena 

"No during, he died right after he, he came." Cried Mina

"Oh Mina" said Serena 

"It's just perfect that he leave his legacy in me" cried Mina "Daddy said he'd help me raise Melvin Jr."

"Melvin Jr.?" asked Serena  "Why Melvin Jr."

"Well Daddy said I should give my son a way to remember his daddy if I ever got remarried" said Mina. "Well enough about me. How have you been" asked Mina

"I noticed that Darien isn't here" said Serena  

"Well I didn't think you'd want to see him because you believed he cheated on you." Said Mina

"He didn't cheat on me" said Serena 

"You mean you've known that for five years and you still didn't come back." Said Mina

"I didn't have much dignity left Mina" said Serena  

"Well dad wouldn't have let me any way." Said Mina

"Would you like to dance Serena" asked Alan

"No thanks Alan. Not right now" said Serena "Mina, why'd you invite him?" 

"I didn't, he just showed up, what do you want me to do, shut the door in his face" asked Mina

"That would have been nice" said Serena  

"Oh Serena, you know he still in love with you, and he is quite rich" said Mina

"He's been in love with since high school. And do you think if money mattered to me, I would have had Darien's child?" asked Serena 

"Whatever Serena. Oh look at Daddy and Rini. Come on lets join them" said Mina as she pulls Serena towards the crowd.

**It's now 12:30 at night**

Serena is sitting on her bed trying to think of what to say in her letter to Darien on her laptop when she gets a knock on the door.

"Come in" says Serena "Mina! You shouldn't be up this late especially with that little one."

"I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about Melvin. For almost six months I've been unable to talk to anyone that would understand how I feel. But now I know I can talk to you." Said Mina

"Oh Mina, what's on your mind" asked Serena as she took her glasses off and closed her laptop.

"Well, I've only had sex once in my life and I keep thinking I did it wrong because I'm pregnant." Said Mina

"Melvin was your first" asked Serena 

"Yes" says Mina "When was your first time?"

"Well it wasn't with Darien. It was with Kurt Tobin, my old high school sweetheart. I was angry with Daddy for making me come home before midnight on prom night and I guess that was my way of getting back at him" said Serena.

"Did daddy find out" asked Mina

"Are you kidding? Of course! I think he figured it out when I came at 4:30 in the morning instead of 11:30. I think after my little stunt, he was little bit more lenient with you" said Serena 

"Yeah" said Mina

"Look, just because you got pregnant the first time doesn't mean you did anything wrong" said Serena "Do you think you'd feel different if he were alive"

"Probably" said Mina "Mostly I'm scared I guess. "Does it hurt?"

Serena laughs "Oh yeah of course! But it's a part of life. If you're lucky, you'll get a c-section but I wasn't that lucky. You know I'll help you take care of him" said Serena  

"I know. Hey Serena, how'd you meet Darien?" asked Mina

"Well I spilled my coffee on him. I bumped into him and I spilled my mocha cappuccino on him. I was like I'm so sorry. I was wiping his suit off and he grabbed my wrist and said apology accepted under one condition. At this point I was like Oh My God what is he asking for. He said if you go out to dinner with me. Here I was thinking he wanted sex. Well I agreed and sex anyway. And we were doomed to be together" said Serena 

"I met Melvin at a pharmacy. He was the pharmacist and I was getting birth control" said Mina "Talk about embarrassing"

Mina yawns

"Oh look at that. I think our chat put you to sleep. Here let me walk you to your room" said Serena

When Serena returned she was too tired to think about the letter so she went straight to bed and tried to find the strength to face tomorrow.

*&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&* 

AN: Sorry this chapter was mostly conversation but it was very interesting conversation. R&R please!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Darien

 AUTOTEXTLIST Dear Darien,

The Story Of Us

Chapter 5

DC: Don't own Sailor Moon but who says Pigs can't fly.

Serena awoke to the chirping of the birds the next morning telling her rise and shine. She looked at the clock. Noon. Mina, Rini, and Dad had gone out shopping for baby stuff. She sat up. "It's makeover time" said Serena to herself. Serena got up, switched on the radio to her favorite oldies station. "I can't fight this feeling any longer" by REO Speedwagon. She sang along with the first few words and then headed into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had long saggy light blonde hair. Maybe she would get it cut. She had pale skin and was planning to visit a tanning bed very soon. Maybe she'd even dye her hair, red maybe like Rita's. She needed a fresh start, a new beginning. She heard a knock on the door. It was Rita. 

"Hi Rita" said Serena  

"Hey Serena" said Rita

"What's on your mind?" asked Serena  

"I don't know, bored I guess" said Rita

"Well I'm going to the beauty salon. Maybe dye my hair and get it cut. Wanna come" asked Serena  

"Sure" said Rita

Serena decided on a boy-style cut with a auburn coloring. She didn't know what her family would think but it was her own hair.

"Why'd you do that to your hair?" asked Rita

"The reason that I'm just coming to realize is that, Darien was at the airport, he saw me and I don't know what he thinks of Rini or what he's figured out but he saw me with long blonde hair and I'm thinking I can lessen my chances of him finding me and therefore giving me more time to get myself together." Said Serena   

"Well I tried that once. I was mad at Andrew and he'd almost found me once so I died my hair blonde and got it cut. Well he found me anyway. He loved me so much that he could tell my body shape out of millions of peoples" said Rita

"Well I doubt Darien loves me now" said Serena  

"You never know Serena" said Rita.

"We better get back. I gotta work on that letter" said Serena  

After everyone fussed over her hair, Serena slid up to her room and opened her laptop. She turned on the Radio to find her favorite song was playing.

"This will give me inspiration" said Serena as she sang along

"Cry" by Mandy Moore

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

It ended so soon

You were all by yourself,

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

In places no one will find

All you're feeling so deep inside

 Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

It was late in September 

I'd seen you before

You were always the cold one

I was never that sure

You were all by yourself,

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

In places no one will find

All you're feeling so deep inside

 Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away

And I wanted to know you 

I wanted to make your everything alright

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

In places no one will find

In places no one will find

All you're feeling so deep inside

 Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry 

In places no one will find

All you're feeling so deep inside

 Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

As the song ended Serena had successfully written her letter:

Dear Darien,

                I'll always remember what we had. What I thought was your mistake was really mine. If only I'd have come back we could have shared a wonderful life with **our **daughter. Yes you see her picture below. She's five and she's real sweet. She has your eyes. I was a month pregnant when I ran out. I knew I should have come back but I feared you would mention abortion and then I got your letter and I realized my mistake. I don't know how I feel for you anymore but I do want you in her life regardless about me. You are probably asking why didn't I come back. Well look at the situation. I left after 2 minutes, I found out I was pregnant, then I found out it wasn't true. I didn't have much dignity left after that and I wasn't going to risk the rest of it on a winged prayer. Well she asks about her daddy all the time and I tell her maybe one day but she sees it in my eyes but now she knows you live here and she just knows your are gonna come home. Don't break her heart or give her false hope. I'm giving you a chance to part of her life and if you choose to be a part of it, we'll stay, but if not I'm going back to Chicago. I hope you make the right decision. 

 AUTOTEXTLIST Best regards,

 AUTOTEXTLIST Serena

Serena picked up the laptop and hooked it up to her portable printer. She'd stick it in an envelope and leave it where he could see it at the body shop. She didn't realize that her hair color was that of Beryl's. She put on her new suit and sandals and was on her way.

Darien was working underneath a Ford Explorer when he heard his name. He looked and saw a woman with a extremely nice figure but his breath caught in his throat at her hair. Beryl! He saw Greg point her in his direction. She waltzed over towards him and stopped right beside his head. She made a little noise when he didn't roll out and she moved back some. She had an envelope in her hand and he watched her place it on his desk. Then he saw her face This was most definitely was not Beryl. It was the face of the angel he'd seen in his dream for five years. Serena! By the time he was out from under the truck she was gone. He went and picked up the letter, almost afraid to see what was in side. But then he thought what it could say like that she still loved him and that made him excited so he opened it. It Read:

Dear Darien,

                I'll always remember what we had. What I thought was your mistake was really mine. If only I'd have come back we could have shared a wonderful life with **our **daughter. Yes you see her picture below. She's five and she's real sweet. She has your eyes. I was a month pregnant when I ran out. I knew I should have come back but I feared you would mention abortion and then I got your letter and I realized my mistake. I don't know how I feel for you anymore but I do want you in her life regardless about me. You are probably asking why didn't I come back. Well look at the situation. I left after 2 minutes, I found out I was pregnant, then I found out it wasn't true. I didn't have much dignity left after that and I wasn't going to risk the rest of it on a winged prayer. Well she asks about her daddy all the time and I tell her maybe one day but she sees it in my eyes but now she knows you live here and she just knows your are gonna come home. Don't break her heart or give her false hope. I'm giving you a chance to part of her life and if you choose to be a part of it, we'll stay, but if not I'm going back to Chicago. I hope you make the right decision. 

 AUTOTEXTLIST Best regards,

 AUTOTEXTLIST Serena

The little girl he saw was his daughter, not some one else's. He had child. The woman he loved and adored to this day carried her. Damn that Serena. She should have told me so I could have helped her through the pregnancy. He stuck the letter in his pocket and headed home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Sorry if it's short. Well I hope I get lots more reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The Story Of Us                   

DC: You know the drill.

Chapter 6

Darien walked in his apartment to find it wasn't locked and the same scenario was laid out like that of five years ago. But this time he knew it wasn't Serena. He thought this situation. It was probably Ann waiting for him; she was pressuring him into sex. Why shouldn't he? He'd been waiting for Serena for five years. Now he'd come to find he had a daughter and the one woman that he dreamed about having every night, the one woman he'd every truly loved, didn't want him. He turned back around and walked into the bedroom where Ann was. He might regret this for the rest of his life but right now he didn't care.

2 weeks later

Serena walked into the house to be hit with a message from Mina of a phone call from Alan inviting her to dinner.

"Come on" said Mina "Accept!"

"He's not my type" said Serena  

"What is your type?" asked Mina

"Not him, he's too fast" said Serena

"Are you afraid of hitting the sack?" asked Mina

"No it's just with him he'll propose the next morning" said Serena

"Are you still in love with Darien?" asked Mina

"No! God No!" said Serena

"Then what's the problem" asked Mina "Go out with Alan, flirt with other guys. You still haven't heard from Darien have you?"

"No. I only have one more week to make my decision on whether I'm staying or not" said Serena

 "You mean you aren't staying?" asked Mina

"It all depends on Darien" said Serena

"Oh well ok" said Mina

"Oh Mina, I didn't mean that your baby doesn't matter if I stay or not. You wouldn't want Rini stealing all his attention would you" said Serena

"I guess" said Mina

"Look if I agree to go out with Alan, will you cheer up?" asked Serena

Mina perked up and nodded.

"Fine, call him back and say I'm coming" said Serena as she heads upstairs to pick out an evening gown.

10 minutes later

"He said he'd be here in a hour" said Mina through Serena's door.

Serena had picked out a royal blue dress that the hem of one side came lower than the other and a gold belt the same way. She had on blue Jasmine heeled shoes that wrapped up her legs.  She had what looked like a gold snake band that wrapped up her arm just below one shoulder. She ran a comb through her hair and powdered her nose and applied some red lipstick. She looked more like an Egyptian goddess than a mother. She was 20 minutes early before he was due so she walked down the stairs anyway. She was just in time to hear the phone ring.

"Hello" said Serena

"Hi Serena, this is Alan" said Alan

"Yes" said Serena

"Look, I can't make it tonight. How about tomorrow" said Alan

"I don't know I'll have to check my plans," said Serena as she was hanging up. She heard call me before she slammed the receiver down.

"Asshole!" said Serena but she jumped when the phone rang again. "WHAT!"

"Serena?" said Darien

"Darien, is that you?" asked Serena

"Yeah, look can we talk somewhere?" asked Darien

She was about to say she wasn't in the mood but she caught her reflection in the mirror. No way she wasgoing to get all dresses up like this with out no place to go. "Sure" said Serena

"Um I'll be right over" said Darien

"Yeah I'm ready" said Serena

"Be there in a few" said Darien

"Bye" said Serena

"Bye" said Darien

Serena was feeling nervous now. What was he going to say? The doorbell scared her.

"Damn that was fast" said Serena to Darien

"Well I was on my cell phone. Wow you look great. Don't know about the hair though" Said Darien

"It's so much lighter than that sack of blonde I used to have." Said Serena

"I liked you hair" said Darien

"You didn't have to wash it" said Serena

"I helped sometimes" said Darien

Serena giggles "Shut up" said Serena playfully.

"Here we are" said Darien

"You finished her!" Said Serena

Darien had a 57 Ford convertible that was blue, the color of Serena's eyes.

"Yep" said Darien

"And you kept your promise" said Serena

"What promise" asked Darien

"You promised me you'd paint her the color of my eyes" said Serena "What's her name?"

"Serenity because she purrs like a beauty and doesn't wake the neighbors" said Darien

"Are you still holding on to me" asked Serena

"Huh?" said Darien

"It's been five years and you still haven't let me go" said Serena

"Serena don't do this not now" said Darien

"No I want to know. I left you high and dry and yet this car is living proof that you are hoping against hope that I will return to you" said Serena

"I gave my heart to you, I was in love with you damn it and yes I guess I was hoping that letter would bring you back and when it didn't I had to take other means of remembering you. Now are you gonna get in the car or not" said Darien

"I don't like that language around my daughter" said Serena as she got in the car. "The only reason I'm here is because my date canceled" said Serena

"I didn't think you'd get that dressed up for me" said Darien

"I used to" said Serena

"To the park?" asked Darien

"No first that little café where we met" said Serena

"I haven't been there in a long time" said Darien

"Well it's time we confronted old ghosts" said Serena

**At The Table**

"Where do we start?" asked Serena

"Well first of all, are you married" asked Darien

"You know I'm not" said Serena

"Well have you ever came close?" asked Darien

"Once, you?" asked Serena

"Once, who?" asked Darien

"You. I said if you weren't going to ask me I was going to ask you" said Serena "But it didn't work according to my likings" said Serena

"You know I was going to ask you to marry me that night" said Darien.

"Really!?" said Serena

"You probably think I'm a bitch now but being a single mother will do that to." Said Serena

"I think nothing of you but the best" said Darien

"If I didn't know any better, I say you were trying to woo me." Said Serena

"Nothing gets past you" says Darien "I want to be a part of your lives and when I say that I mean yours and our daughters" said Darien

Darien takes Serena's hand and kisses it. "Let's get out of here" said Darien as he pulls her out of her seat.

"I don't know if I'm ready to try this again" said Serena

"I think fate is playing the game between us whether you are ready or not. You know I never stopped loving you." Said Darien

"I know, and I don't think I ever stopped loving you" said Serena.

Serena traces Darien's cheekbones with her fingers and Darien wraps his hands around her fingers and he leans down to bring his lips to hers. There was like an explosion of sensation when they touched.

"Are you alone at your place" asked Serena

"Yes" said Darien. He was glad Ann was out of town. What he slept with her one time and she was ready to marry him.

"Let's go there then" said Serena

"Anything you say" said Darien

**Darien's Place**

Darien carries Serena in.

"Be gentle, it's been a long time." Said Serena

"I'm never been anything but gentle with you" said Darien

Serena smiles. "I love you" says Serena

"I love you" says Darien

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

"I have to go" said Serena

"I know" said Darien

"Good thing about this hair is that it can't get messy unless you sleep on it wrong" said Serena

"This isn't a one-night kind of thing is it" asked Darien

"No this will be a several times a night every night of the week kind of thing, maybe" said Serena

"Don't kill me" said Darien

"No I need you alive. You are no fun dead. Plus my heart would die too." Said Serena

"All right. Give me a kiss and I'll let you go" said Darien.

"I love you, bye" said Serena as she kissed him and headed out the door.

Darien laid back on his pillow.

"I knew I wasn't crazy" said Darien.

About 10 minutes later he heard a knock on the door. He got up and put his housecoat over his boxers.

"Serena must have forgot something" said Darien

He opened the door and it was definitely not Serena.

"ANN!" said Darien " what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you some good news" said Ann "I'm Pregnant! You are going to be a daddy!"

†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡

AN: Aren't I evil. Didn't your mother ever tell you never to jump to conclusions!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!1


	7. Chapter 7

First off. I want to thank all my peoples out there for all those reviews! I got over 100 reviews in one day. I don't know what to say. I didn't realize you like this story that much. Well I guess I better get to writing so I can get more. Keep em' coming!

The Story of Us

DC: Don't own Sailor Moon but Bonzi says I'm great anyways.

Chapter 7

"You're what???" says Darien

"Pregnant. With your baby" says Ann.

Why did every time something beautiful and pure was in his reach, something had to screw it up? Last time it was Beryl. This time it was Ann.

"It's not to late," said Darien call crazy like

"Not to late for what" asked Ann

"Abortion" said Darien

"What no!" screamed Ann?

"Yes abortion. I won't let anything else get in my way" said Darien. Darien starts to reach out for her but she jumps back. Her eyes start to tear. He grabs her by the wrists and yanks her inside. He pins her against the wall before he sees what he is doing. Suddenly he stops. He has put real fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry," says Darien and he walks into the living room.

"Do you not want this baby?" asked Ann

"Of course I don't" says Darien

"But you said you loved me" said Ann

" I never said such a thing Ann," said Darien 

"Well whatever but you are gonna face the fact that your baby is growing in me" said Ann

"You are going to get an abortion" said Darien

"I don't think so" said Ann

"Well then are you going to raise it on your own?" asked Darien

"No silly, we're going to raise it together like a family" said Ann

"No Ann, I already have a family" said Darien

"What?!? Who?" said Ann

"My girlfriend and our daughter" said Darien

"You knocked some one else up?" said Ann

"No my daughter is five years old" said Darien

"Well you have a problem and you are going to have to deal with it" said Ann

"I don't have to deal with jack shit because that is not mine. I slept with one time. And we used a condom" said Darien

"Some accidents happen for the best" said Ann

"No wrong. Accidents happen and ruin your life. And this "accident" isn't going to ruin the chances that I have of being with the mother of my daughter. I was gonna marry her but because of trash like you she went away and came back five years later telling me I had a daughter. I missed the first five years of her life because of trash like you. Now get out and I don't want to see your face again." Said Darien

The Next Morning 

****

"Somebody is walking on air this morning" said Mina

"What? Oh. I had the most wonderful time last night" said Serena

"I knew you'd like Alan. And you got in late last night." Said Mina

"Alan!! Oh I didn't tell. Alan broke our date and then Darien called and I went out with him" said Serena

"Darien! Serena do you realize what you are getting into" said Mina

"Mina. You don't know him like I do. He hasn't changed. I figured he'd be bitter but he's still as sweet as ever and definitely still great in bed" said Serena

"You went to bed with him! Serena!" said Mina

"What? It's not like I haven't done it before with him" said Serena

"Whatever just don't get Rini's heart broken too" said Mina

"Just what makes you think I'm gonna get my heart broken?" asked Serena

"Serena." Said Mina

"Ok, ok. You don't have to shout it out loud" said Serena

The phone rings

"I'll get it" said Mina "Hello. Oh hang on she's right here. Somebody wants to ask you on a date" 

"Hello. Oh hey Alan. I can't really." Said Serena

"But I want to make last night up to you" said Alan "Please" 

"All right but just dinner" said Serena

"Ok" said Alan

"Bye" said Serena

"Bye" said Alan

"Man I'd rather be out with Darien. This better go quick." Said Serena

"You never know, maybe you'll fall in love with him too" said Mina

"Ha when pigs fly" said Serena

They both fall over laughing.

Later 

Darien sat at the restaurant. He'd had about three beers and was feeling close to three sheets to the wind when he saw her. At first he didn't recognize her because of her hair but when he saw her face he was certain it was her. Here last night he had had the most wonderful time and now he finds her with another man. And this one he knew. Alan Parrish. The geek who had chased her all through his high school years and what in the hell was he doing with her now. She was laughing and smiling. Though she wasn't dressed as nice as she was last night but he'd call fairly nice. How could she do this to him? He finished his beer and was well qualified as drunk. He got up and started walk home. Although Ann to leave she hadn't. She had this image in her head of a little family and tonight he might be drunk enough to agree to it.

"Hello Darien" said Ann

"Hello Ann" said Darien

"When are you going to ask me to marry you" asked Ann

"I'm not going to ask you. Tonight we go down to the court house and get married" said Darien

"Huh? What about your girlfriend" asked Ann

"She's history" said Darien

"And your daughter?" said Ann

"She doesn't need me" said Darien

"Let's go" said Ann

Back at the restaurant Serena is leaving when she runs into Darien 

"Oh hey Darien" says Serena as she leans up to kiss him but he pushes her away. "What's wrong"

"I saw you" said Darien

"Huh. Oh you mean Alan well we had a date last night but he begged me to let him make it up me" said Serena

"I changed my mind" said Darien

"What" said Serena

"I'm not going to be a part of your lives" said Darien

Serena can't breathe

"I have my own family. I have a wife and a baby on the way" said Darien

"Since when" asked Serena

"Last night well 2 weeks ago" said Darien

"You knew and yet you let me fall in love with you again" asked Serena

"Serena" said Darien

"No you bastard. You just lost your chance with your daughter and me. As far as I'm concerned you gave up your rights and if you come near her I will call the police. No don't touch me you son-of-a-bitch! I'm through with you" said Serena as she walks away. Leaving Darien in the dark.

At Serena's place 

"I'm leaving" said Serena

"What" said Mina

"I'm going back to Chicago" said Serena

"What? Why?" asked Mina

"I should have listened to you. He's married" said Serena

"Who? Alan?" said Mina

"No Darien the asshole. He's married and has a baby on the way" said Serena

"Serena I'm so sorry" said Mina

"Mina could you pack Rini's bag for me" asked Serena

"Why don't you let her stay" asked Mina

"What." Asked Serena

"Let her start school here where she can walk to and from school" said Mina

"What no." said Serena

"Why not" asked Mina

"Because I need her. She's all I got and I'm not going to risk loosing her. Maybe she can come back during the summers but not now" said Serena "Are you gonna pack her a bag or not" 

"Fine" said Mina

?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿

AN: Sorry if it is kind of short or that it didn't so like you wanted it to but don't jump to conclusions. It's not over yet. The next chap will start in Chicago and go back and forth. Should I make Serena pregnant like a déjà vu kind of thing? Well Review me!!!


	8. Chapter 8 The End

The Story Of Us

DC: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 8

Serena unlocked the door with her free hand while she carried her sleeping child with her other. She felt good to be home away from Darien Shields. She knew she should have never gotten involved with him but I guess she hoping against hope that he was different. But I guess she was wrong. She was lucky though that she hadn't taken Rini to meet him. She sat at her desk and laid her head in her hands. She felt like the world was against her. She wanted to cry but couldn't bring herself to do it. She flicked the TV on and a burger king commercial was on. Normally she would have felt hungry but right now she wanted to puke at the site of the whopper. She had a feeling she knew where this nausea was coming from. She didn't need an E.P.T. to tell her what was wrong. "Not again" said Serena as she ran to the bathroom. 

"Is Rita there?" asked Serena

"Hold on" said Andrew

"Hello" said Rita

"Hey Rita" said Serena

"Serena? What's wrong?" said Rita

"I let him do it to me again" said Serena

"Serena what are you saying?" Asked Rita

"I think I'm pregnant" said Serena

"Are you sure?" asked Rita

"All the signs are there" said Serena

"Oh Serena. What are you gonna do?" asked Rita

"I don't know. I can't do this again. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if it weren't the same man. I feel like those whores who have seven kids and never seen a diamond ring." Said Serena

"You are not a whore" said Rita

"I know I feel like one" said Serena

"You are gonna have to tell him this time" said Rita

"How?" said Serena

"Darien, I'm pregnant. What do you mean how? You just tell" said Rita

"He's already has a baby on the way. He told me he loved me and I believed him" said Serena

"I'll adopt your baby. I can't have children." Said Rita

"Maybe I'll let you do that" said Serena

"Is he married" asked Rita

"Yes" said Serena

"Look, I'll talk to Andrew. He'll want to adopt your baby. But if don't want to go through with the pregnancy then I'll get him to make you an appointment." Said Rita

"No I told you last time I would never commit abortion" said Serena

"Well I have to go" said Rita

"Ok. Bye" said Serena

"Bye" said Rita

Serena hung up the phone and laid her head down and cried herself to sleep.

Later back in NYC 

Darien woke up that morning with a serious hangover. He looked the covers to find he was naked. He heard muffled voices. Well there was really only one voice but he heard two. He slowly got up a looked through the crack in the door to find Ann on the phone.

"He's not the father, you are" said Ann to Alan "He doesn't know and he's not going to know. Alan you are the father of this baby. When I slept with Darien we used protection and I know he's not the daddy. You are the only one it could be. Don't scream at me. Fuck you Alan. He can give my baby the kind of love it needs." Ann slams down the phone and heads in the bathroom to take a shower.

"What have I done" said Darien

As fast as he could he got dressed and headed down to the courthouse to get his 14-hour marriage annulled.

When Darien got back Ann had cooked lunch. She had his place spic and span.

"Hello darling. I was wondering where you were at" said Ann 

Darien throws the papers on the table

"What's this. Annulment??!" asked Ann

"It was a mistake" said Darien

"Our baby was a mistake too" asked Ann

"Wrong. Your baby" said Darien

"Are you feeling ok" asked Ann

"I've never been better" said Darien

"What are you talking about" asked Ann

"I heard your little phone conversation" said Darien

Ann gasps 

"Yeah that's not my baby" said Darien

"You don't understand. I had to tell him I was pregnant with his baby so that he leave me alone so that I can be with you" said Ann

"Too late. Now sign the damn papers or I'll take this to court" said Darien

"But my baby needs daddy. I thought you were the one. I guess not. I'll find someone else" said Ann

"Yeah whatever" said Darien "Just please sign the papers and leave" 

"Here. Well it was nice even though it didn't last. I hope you get what you are looking for" said Ann

When she is gone Darien calls the airline.

"I need a flight going to Chicago tonight" said Darien

"We have only one seat in first class. It's $2,387" said The Flight Attendent

"I'll take it" said Darien as he hangs up the phone. "I'll just figure out how to pay for it later"

He picks up the phone again

"Hello" said Mina

"Mina thank God. I need your help" said Darien

"No Darien you are an asshole." Said Mina

"No I know I made a few mistakes" said Darien

"A few" asked Mina

"I need your help to fix them" said Darien

"What do you need?" asked Mina

"An address. Serena's address in Chicago. I made a mistake. I love her and I don't want to lose her again" said Darien

"We did this last time and it didn't work" said Mina

"I'm not sending a letter. I'm going to beg her for forgiveness" said Darien

"You are going to Chicago" said Mina

"Yes. Look Mina I can find her myself but my plane leaves in an hour and you can help me get there" said Darien

"Ok you seem desperate enough hey wait what about our wife and the baby" asked Mina

"She's not my wife and it's not my baby" said Darien

"Thank God. I thought Serena was gonna die of happiness and then kill herself from sadness. She needs you. Here is her address: Apartment B, The Second floor of the Haworth Building on 35 Film Street. I have to go. My dad is coming." Said Mina

"Thanks Mina" said Darien. He had a plane to catch.

Back in Chicago 

Serena was woken by a distinctive knock on her door. And it wouldn't go away. Clad only in her silk night gown she answered the door.

"Darien!" said Serena

"Please don't shut the door in my face." Said Darien

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Serena

"Because I made a mistake" said Darien

"I'm listening" said Serena

"First of all I was drunk. I saw you with another man and I flipped. Ann was pressuring me into marriage and that night I was drunk enough to listen to her. But I had it annulled this morning" said Darien

"What about your baby" asked Serena

"It's not mine. Um Alan Parrish is the father" said Darien

"Alan!" said Serena

"Serena I love you" said Darien

"Well this is" said Serena as she placed his hand on her belly

"Huh" said Darien

"I'm pregnant again" said Serena

"My baby is inside you" said Darien

"Well it's not a baby yet but it will be" said Serena

"I love you so much" said Darien

"Not so fast. You have to promise me no more screw ups" said Serena

"Well I can't promise you that I'll never make another mistake but I can promise you that I will always be there. And that if you let me be a part of this family that I will always love you and if you don't well I'll still love you" said Darien

"Oh Darien. I will always love you. No matter what you do, you always special in my heart." Said Serena

"Oh Serena I'm so glad-" started Darien

"Darien" said Serena

"Yes love" asked Darien

"Shut up and kiss me" said Serena

"Anything for you" said Darien as he wrapped his arms around her little waist and lifted her so that her lips were even with his. Now if you've ever seen Where The Heart Is then you will know what I'm talking about and if not well I'll try to explain it. Well Ok they are kissing in the hallway and then the camera zooms in and the rooms starts to spin and then the camera starts to zoom out and they are their wedding. Well that's how I want this to end. 

At The Alter 

"I do" said Serena and Darien and they made their first kiss as husband and wife.

"It's about time" said Mina and the whole room laughs.

                                                                                    **_The End_**

**__**

**AN: **I'm not good at endings. Sorry. Well you see that there is always hope and that Darien got his family back and that Serena got her happy ending. They live in NYC down the street from Mina and they are raising their son, David, together as it should be. Aaahh! Don't you love happy endings!!! Well I'm off to start on a new story. If you think I should redo this ending, well tell me but give some ideas too! Bye

Ok. Bunnicula03. I like your review and I Like your ideas but I'd written the chapter before I read it so I wanted to go ahead and post it. Maybe I'll redo it later but I want to go ahead and let people read and comment on this. And I couldn't put Serena put Serena with anyone but Darien. That's just not how my stories work. If Darien or Serena is with someone else they are gonna get together unless I'm really mad and they may get together but won't stay together. Who knows maybe one day I'll change but for now I'm a Serena and Darien kind of person. Bye!!


End file.
